User talk:GrouchMan
Please Respond Hi. I've blocked you from editing this wiki for a period of 3 days. A number of contributors have expressed concerns about your edits here, but you have not responded to any of them. Please add a reply to this message so that we know you have acknowledged our concerns. You've made some good edits to this wiki, and I'd like to see you continue in this way, but every contributor is expected to follow the rules. Thanks. —Scott (talk) 16:30, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :You've now been blocked from editing indefinitely for not replying to comments left on your talk page, and continuing to edit against the manual of style which has been brought to your attention here on this page several times. —Scott (talk) 15:29, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'm sorry again about what happened Scott!! It won't happen again! -- T.J. (talk) 19:32, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ABC order Hi there! Thanks for all the great contributions you've been making to the wiki. You're obviously a big fan of Oscar! Just so you know, we help keep articles easy to find in their categories by keeping them in alphabetical order. The wiki software pays attention to "The" at the beginning of an article even though it should properly be alphabetized by the word that comes after it. So that The Wizard of Oz can be found under W in the categories it exists in, they should be formatted this way: Wizard of Oz. Thanks for all your hard work! What's your first name so I know to say hi to you? —Scott (talk) 20:07, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Scott! It's a real pleasure to help you guys expand the wiki!! & yes I am a huge fan of Oscar!! & as you know my first name is T.J.! -- T.J. (talk) 9:24, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Commas Hi -- A few days ago, Guillermo asked you to stop removing commas from articles. Last night, you took some more commas out of Snuffleupaguses, Oscar's Book, The Grouchketeers and Granny Grouch. Please stop removing commas. -- Danny (talk) 13:34, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :You got it!! & I apologize for not responding before! I didn't know how to edit a talk page back then!! -- T.J. (talk) 19:32, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Song Titles Hi! Just to let you know, when a song title is different on a certain recording, we like to show it as is, and then link back to the song page, which will have the correct title. -- Ken (talk) 04:18, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Sorry about that! & I apologize for not responding before! I didn't know how to edit a talk page back then!! -- T.J. (talk) 19:32, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Commas I notice you've been removing commas from some articles. I would prefer it if you didn't remove them, because when you do, it makes the longer sentences look haphazardly-written. --MuppetVJ 18:14, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Sorry! Won't happen again! & I apologize for not responding before! I didn't know how to edit a talk page back then!! -- T.J. (talk) 19:36, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Oscar the Grouch songs Hello again! Just so you know, we don't use categories to track a particular character's songs, books, merchandise, etc. Instead, we use lists, like Big Bird songs, Elmo Books, and so on. I'm in the process of converting the Oscar song category into such a list (since it is a good idea), but I'm letting you know for the future. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:55, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi, GrouchMan! (What's your first name, by the way?) I also wanted to mention that on album credits, we only link a character's name on the first song that they sing. I wasn't sure if you knew that. Thanks for your contributions! -- Ken (talk) 03:16, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks Ken! -- T.J. (talk) 19:36, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Ekabox Hi! I have a tip for you -- when you add an EKA to a song page, like you did on Hello, Sammy!, this is how it works: . That will add the EKA box to the page. I changed it on the "Hello, Sammy" page; I'm just letting you know for the future. Thanks for all of your contributions! -- Danny (talk) 14:12, 27 May 2008 (UTC) A Reminder Grouchman, please stop replacing the two ' with quotation marks. Movie titles, show titles, etc are italized here on the wiki. By replacing them, it will cause a lot of un-needed time for people to go back and revert your edits on that. See my formating tip message below as a reminder. Thanks! -- Nate (talk) 17:18, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Reiterating Nate's reminder, GrouchMan. All book, TV show, film, or other titles are italicized (the exceptions being songs and sketches within a show). You're enthusiastic, which is good, but the majority of your edits within a 24 hour period have had to be cleaned-up or reverted by Nate or myself. It might be a good idea to slow down for awhile and take a closer look at other pages and how the Wiki is structured. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:20, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry to you both!! & I apologize for not responding before! I didn't know how to edit a talk page back then!! -- T.J. (talk) 19:35, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Formatting Tips Welcome again! Just a couple formatting tips for you that are sometimes hard to get used to at first on the wiki. Songs are in "quotes", but show titles, such as ''Sesame Street, are italicized. That is done by using two apostrophes. And the names of characters and actors are bold for the first use in an article about them. They are put in bold with three apostrophes. You'll get the hang of it soon enough. Welcome again! -- ''Nate (talk) 19:43, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks!! Sorry for not responding! I didn't know how to edit a talk page before!! -- T.J. (talk) 19:35, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you contributing to pages. My name's Wendy, and I'm one of the admins here. There is a lot of useful information on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. One tip to help you get started: to sign talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There are instructions on the FAQ for customizing the signature if you want to do that. If you have any questions or there's anything I can help you with, please leave a note on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 13:05, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks!! -- T.J. (talk) 17:44, 23 March 2009 (UTC)